In recent years, a technique called Augmented Reality (AR) is drawing attention, which presents the user with additional information in a manner superimposed on the real space. The information presented to the user through the AR technique is visualized as virtual objects of various forms such as texts, icons, animations, or the like. Virtual objects are arranged in the AR space according to the positions of real objects with which the virtual objects are associated. Virtual objects are generally displayed on a display of a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone, a smart phone or a tablet terminal, or a wearable terminal such as a head-mount display (abbreviated as “HMD”, in the following), an eye-glass type terminal, or the like.